


In with the New

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: There are still moving boxes spread throughout the living room, Satori can’t tell which are for ceramic and utensils and which have all the dusty tinsel…It has been a tradition for Satori for years setting up the Christmas decorations around his room, creating a multi-coloured haven for himself. It’s well-known that Satori treats Christmas as not only a time for giving and receiving gifts - although that’s of course the most enjoyable part - but for letting go and being free.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	In with the New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chewhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewhy/gifts).



> For Chewy! Sorry it's late - I hope you enjoy it!

There are still moving boxes spread throughout the living room, Satori can’t tell which are for ceramic and utensils and which have all the dusty tinsel… 

It has been a tradition for Satori for years setting up the Christmas decorations around his room, creating a multi-coloured haven for himself. It’s well-known that Satori treats Christmas as not only a time for giving and receiving gifts - although that’s of course the most enjoyable part - but for letting go and being free.

After all, he was the one to start the tradition of competitive dodgeball in the courtyard outside the Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club’s gym. Except they made the balls of snow… and there were no rules. 

Call it a snowball fight if you want, they never got reprimanded for it. 

Today, Satori doesn't have time for "competitive dodgeball", already close to tearing his hair out trying to figure out where he put the box of Christmas decorations… 

"Ah, Fuck- Where is- No!" 

Wakatoshi stomps the snow off the shoes in the genkan, looking up at the sounds of Satori's frustration. He holds two boxes in his arms stacked on top of one another, the ear of a bunny plush hanging over the edge of the first. A smile spreads on Satori's face as he sees his boyfriend with the hat he knitted - yes, knitted, he has  _ hobbies _ \- pulled over his forehead and peppered with snow. 

"What're you looking for, Satori?" he asks as he bends down to set their boxes on the floor. "These are the last of the boxes." 

Once Wakatoshi sits down to untie his boots, Satori springs over to him, plucking the hat off of his head to hang up. "I thought we got them all!" he holds his breath in excitement the moment he moves the first box. It's pretty light compared to the others as it's full of his stuffed toys, and just as he suspected, in the box beneath, his Christmas decorations glint up at him. 

"We put your stuff in the boot, is everything there?" 

Wakatoshi doesn't get a word out before Satori leans over him to kiss him. He can't put his finger on why it feels so different until Satori's tongue pokes its way curiously into his mouth and he realises that he's literally upside down. Tilting his head up in worry that Satori's head may explode, he watches him pull back, the biggest grin on his face. "Yes! You got everything!" 

With a gentle smile, Wakatoshi leans back down to finish untying his laces. Now that everything is in their apartment, they can start unpacking and decorating for Christmas. It’s an important holiday for Satori, and as it’s their first one together, in their brand new apartment, Wakatoshi is determined to make it special. 

“Lemme put the kettle on for you ‘Toshi~!” Satori chimes as he takes the boxes around the corner into the living room. Standing up, Wakatoshi kicks off his boots and shrugs off his coat to hang up on the hook next to his hat before joining Satori in the kitchen. It’s very claustrophobic at the moment with all the boxes everywhere, dust hanging in the air. 

“We have a lot of work to do.” 

“All the more reason for coffee!” 

That, Wakatoshi can’t argue with. 

\- 

Satori wakes the next morning with a weight on his chest. Blinking his eyes open, he sees Wakatoshi’s hair in front of him, swaying with his breath. Wakatoshi’s arm is slung over his stomach, an avid cuddler when asleep. With a fond smile, Satori runs his fingers through his hair and over his arm. “Mornin’ Wakatoshi,” he whispers. 

It isn’t until a while later that Wakatoshi stirs; he sleeps heavier than a sack of rice. “Am I a nice pillow?” 

Tilting his head up, Wakatoshi presses his lips to Satori’s bare chest. “Yes, you are.” 

A laugh bubbles up in Satori’s throat, unable to blame him. Their futon is old and the air cold. Now everything has been packed away, it doesn’t feel nearly as cosy as their first night here, but that’s what today is for. Christmas decorations. It’s the last box left, and Wakatoshi has agreed to help him once he buys the Christmas tree.

“We should get dressed,” Satori hums, as much as he likes Wakatoshi’s littering of kisses over his skin. “Oh! I have the  _ best _ idea!”

-

“It’s not Christmas Day yet, Satori…”

The frown of disapproval on Wakatoshi’s face is almost unbearable, but a little sweet-talking and puppy-dog eyes melts his steadfast refusal. Wakatoshi sighs with resignation as he tears open the wrapping paper, lips parting in speechlessness when his fingers find the bright red threads. “It’s a jumper.”

Satori’s head nods like a car bobber as he reaches out to point out the design. “See? It’s me!”

It’s impossible not to melt at the huff of laughter that makes it from Wakatoshi’s mouth. Now Satori’s only worry is if it fits. “Go on! Put it on!” he encourages, stopping him before he gets it over his head, “Wait, wait, wait!”

When Wakatoshi pulls the jumper back from over his head, strands of his hair stick to his forehead with static as he watches his boyfriend rummage through the bedroom drawers for a shirt, “You should put this on underneath, so you don’t get cold, and-!” From behind his back, Satori produces a colourful tie. Bewildered where it even came from, Wakatoshi drapes the knitted jumper over his forearm to take the shirt and tie.

“Another present? Satori, one is plenty.”

Satori won’t let Wakatoshi say another word, kissing him before he has a chance. “Just... put it on and stop complaining.” With a grin, Satori pats Wakatoshi’s chest before scooting past him. “You better hurry, if they sell out, what are we going to do with all these decorations?” he calls over his shoulder before finding said decorations to pull out.

Decorating is definitely Satori’s forte, and picking out trees is definitely Wakatoshi’s, so Wakatoshi leaves his boyfriend sat on the floor with strings and wires sprawled around him to suit up for the cold outdoors. “You warm enough, Satori?”

Satori looks up at Wakatoshi with his chest puffed out - showing off his matching jumper; green, with a caricature of Wakatoshi on it; and nods affirmative. “Warm and cosy! See you later, ‘Toshi! Don’t get too cold, wouldja?”

With a soft smile, Wakatoshi pulls on his hat and salutes, a little “inside joke” he has with Satori. “I won’t.” With that, he turns and leaves with the sound of Satori blowing a kiss behind him.

-

“Wow, when you said they did large trees you weren’t kidding,” Satori huffs once they finally have the tree in place, branches spanning at least a quarter of the living area, the tip of the tree brushing the ceiling. It’s early afternoon now, already getting dark, but with the rainbow-coloured star lights strung up around the room, it makes the room warm and homely.

Because that’s what it is, now. Home.

“You wanted the biggest one, right?” Wakatoshi asks, a furrow in his brow holding all the worry in the world.

With a pout, bottom lip quivering with emotion, Satori nods, “Yes! Now let’s decorate it!”

Exhaustion sets into Wakatoshi’s bones with each lean down to pick up the next bauble or length of tinsel, but to see the way Satori’s glistening eyes reflect the Christmas Lights as he helps, it’s worth every ache.

Each decoration painstakingly placed, the remaining item in the box's bottom is a relic. The half-eroded star that Wakatoshi got for Satori their first year of high school. Years of use have had the paint scratched away, but it’s just as special as it was when he first bought it, when Satori replaced his old one for his new.

He had tears in his eyes then, and he has tears in his eyes now.

Wakatoshi leans in to kiss them away, noting a pink dusting of a blush on Satori’s cheeks. “Is everything OK, Satori?”

When Satori goes to press his hand to Wakatoshi’s chest, to look into his eyes and tell him how everything is  _ perfect _ , how everything is just how he always wanted, the chime of an overused Christmas song drowns out whatever noise that comes from Satori’s mouth.

Startled, Wakatoshi jumps back, his hands gently cradling Satori’s elbows. He can feel vibrations in his chest, like the tune comes from his own body, but Satori’s sudden chortle explains it all before he throws his arms around him. “It’s perfect, everything’s perfect,” he reassures him, despite Wakatoshi’s confusion. He’s pretty sure that music playing from his chest is more worrying than  _ perfect _ .

That is, until Satori pulls the tie from his jumper, and once again presses his chest.

“It plays music…”

“Yep,” Satori answers, an amused smirk spanning his face.

Wakatoshi will never get enough of Satori’s cheesy gifts, even if they were given to him before Christmas. “Thank you.”

“Always- Now… Are we going to put this on or not?” Satori grins, holding up the tree-topper.

Once Satori turns around, Wakatoshi wraps his arms around his waist to lift him up, allowing him to put the star in place. It reflects all the colours of the room until everything is sparkling. They both step back to have a look at their handiwork before Satori deteriorates into hysterical laughter, hooking his arms around Wakatoshi’s. “Like I said. Perfect.”

Despite probably the worst example of Christmas tree decoration Satori has ever witnessed, it doesn’t stop him ushering his boyfriend in front of the tree to take a selfie; matching jumpers and all; and sending it to every contact in his phone, captioned, “First Christmas in our new home!”


End file.
